Just a Game? IMMORTALFOX FANFIC
by Smoshy
Summary: Read and find out. Fanfiction won't let me put my whole summary... So please read and find out Smoshy
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One- New friends and Meeting the bullies_**

Aleks' P.O.V:

"ALEKS! Get your lazy ass up!" Mark, my adopted father, yelled. I don't consider him my dad. Just some guy that hates me and beats me, but keeps me around. I yawned and sat up. I looked at my bare chest. There were a ton of scars and bruises. Most of them are fading. But some of them are fresh. I looked at my arms. More scars and bruises. I sighed, got up, and got dressed. I tied my shoes, put my hoodie on, and put my beanie on. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Or what Mark calls it, 'The Beer Storage Room'. I walked into the living and pass Mark. "Faggot." He mumbled under his drunken breath. I turned and looked at him. "Never say that word. AGAIN!" I yelled. He stood up and grabbed me by my hoodie. "What did you say to me?" He snarled. "I sai-" I got cut off by Mark punching me in the gut. I crumpled to the ground. Coughing. He kicked my legs then my stomach again. "Next time don't talk back." He mumbled and walked away. I groaned and got up. I lifted my hoodie then my shirt and saw bruises starting to form. "Great." I mumbled. I put my hoodie and shirt down and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat on my way to school. I settled on an apple and walked out of the house.

I walked down the street from my home. I ignored the looks from the other kids. As I pasted a small store I noticed three guys. I looked at the tallest one then quickly looked away. I started to walk faster. I heard footsteps behind me and I picked up my pace. They did the same. I started running. They did the same. But they were to fast for me. The two smaller ones stepped in front of me. Causing me to come to a quick stop. The smaller ones crossed their arms and smirked at me. The tallest one grabbed me from behind and threw me onto the concrete sidewalk. As I fell, I hit my head on the neighboring fire hydrant. I looked up at the three guys. My vision was fuzzy. "Look at him." One of them laughed. "He's like a lost puppy!" Another one yelled. I heard two other guys yell something about calling the cops and the three bullies ran off to the school. "You ok dude?" A guy asked me while helping me up. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered. My vision finally came back and I looked at the two people in front of me. One had a dark green beanie on and a Minecraft hoodie. The other was wearing a black trench coat and a tie. "Hey. I'm Kevin. Or Tom... Or TomAnex." Trench coat guy said with a smile. "And that's Jake. Or Jakey." He introduced the other guy. "Sup." Jakey said. "What's you name?" Kevin asked. "A-Aleks." I replied. The two of them nodded. "Well Aleks, Welcome to Rocky Mountain Academy. Famous for Mercy and the bullies." Kevin gestured to the huge school. I nodded. "Uhh... What's Mercy? If I can ask..." I looked at them as we walked into the school. "We'll tell you later. For now, let's show you everywhere!" Kevin and Jake said in unison then laughed. "Ok." I laughed. Wow… For the first time I don't feel so alone.

Eddie's P.O.V:

"Let's go Sly!" James yelled. "Coming!" I yelled running up to him and Seamus. "We're going to the gym. You need to get some more practice before Mercy." Seamus said as we walked through the school. "Dude, I can beat up five kids in 5 seconds flat." I said showing off my muscles. "Well you really think you'll be able to defeat Brett and his gang this year?" James crossed his arms. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "Don't bring up that name." I growled. I shoved him into Seamus. Causing them to fall onto the floor of the school. I walked past them and headed to the gym to practice before class. "Wait up Sly!" They called. I continued to walk thinking about the kid James, Seamus, and I were beating up before school. He looked so fragile. So weak. I feel so bad for him now. "Aleks! Watch out!" Someone yelled as I banged into someone and both of us fall onto the floor.

Aleks' P.O.V:

Jakey, Kevin and I walked down the hall laughing. I was laughing when I heard Kevin and Jakey yell 'watch out' then I slammed into someone. Which caused me to fall onto the floor with a thud. "Aleks! You ok dude?" Jakey asked kneeling down next to me. "Y-Yea." I stutter. Rubbing my head. "You idiot!" someone yelled at me. "W-What?" I looked up and saw one of the bullies. Jakey and Kevin helped me up and I looked at the bully. He was tall, dark brown eyes, black square glasses, beautiful tanned skin. He looked so hot. "What's his problem?" The bully asked. "W-We don't know." Kevin and Jakey stuttered. "Well tell him to stop staring at me! It's weird!" The bully walked away. "Yo Aleks!" Jakey shook me back to reality. "W-What? Who was that?" I asked looking at the way the bully left then at Jakey and Kevin. "That's Eddie. The academy's 1 of 3 bullies." Kevin explained. Eddie... Hm...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two- Tours and Explanations_**

Eddie's P.O.V:

I walked closer to the gym. My thoughts were clouded by the boy staring at me. Aleks… That's a cute name. For a cute boy. "Sly! There you are!" Seamus complained. Same old Seamus. "Let's go to the training room." James said opening the door to the Mercy room. The three of us walked in and got the helmets on. "See you two there." I said as I laid down on one of the tables then I put the helmet on…

Aleks' P.O.V:

"Last thing on the list is the Mercy room!" Kevin smiled as he and Jakey walked in front of me. "What's Mercy?" I asked as we entered the room. "Mercy is a digital fight to the death. You get sent into a world with 10 other people. So let's say you, Kevin, and I went in and decided to go up against Eddie and his crew. We'd be a team and they'd be a team. Last person on either team wins. " Jakey explained. "Also, as you get better with Mercy, your granted powers. Jakey and I just got ours. Mine is I'm able to breathe underwater, and Jake's is he can run fast." Kevin said. I nodded. They stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" I asked looking over their shoulders. There, laying on three of the ten tables, was Eddie and his gang. "Uh…" I stuttered as I stared at Eddie's calm body. I watched as his chest rose and fell quickly. "He's running." Kevin said. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them. "All three of them are. It has to do with Mercy. If you're walking, you breathe as you normally do, calm and steady. But if your running or fighting, your breath becomes fast and short." Jakey explained to me again. "Oh. Can we try this?" I asked grabbing one of the helmets. "Not unless you want to get beat up by Eddie and his crew…" Kevin said. "We can take them!" Jakey said jumping on Kevin's back. Kevin and I smiled and rolled our eyes. "I'll try if you guys are willing to." I shrugged. Kevin and Jakey looked at each other and shrugged. "OK." They said. "Aleks, lay down on the table and put the helmet on. When I say go, press the button here." Kevin guided my hand to the button. He and Jakey walked over to other tables. "1, 2,3….GO!" We all pressed the button and everything went black…

Eddie's P.O.V:

I ran through the dark woods trying to find Seamus or James. Thankfully I was on level 8. So I have two powers. Night vision and speed. I turned my night vision off for a minute to look into a lit cave. "James? Seamus?" I called into it. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a faint gasp. I turned back to the cave and saw something move deeper into the cave. I chuckled and walked into the cave. Making sire to knock over some rocks as I went along. "Oh James! Oh Seamus!" I called ask I walked closer. I stood in front of the rock where someone was hiding. I smiled like an evil guy or whatever. "I've got you!" I looked behind the rock and saw the boy from before. Aleks… He looked like a deer in headlights. His big brown eyes looked up at me. Covered by his long curly dark brown hair. "Stand up." I commanded him. He stood up and looked up at me. He wasn't that tall. His forehead just reached my chin. I looked down at him and saw he had a scar from the corner of his face all the way down to his bottom lip. His lips were cracked and chapped. His eyes were bloodshot. "Y-Yes?" He whispered. So fragile. So delicate. It broke my heart. He must be abused… "Your name is Aleks right?" I asked. He nodded. "Where are you from?" He looked Russian. "I was born in Russia and I moved here with my biological parents when I was 8." He told me. I nodded again. I looked up and thought. If I end the game now, everyone whose in here will be sent out… I have an idea…. "Who are you in here with?" I asked again. "K-Kevin and J-Jakey." He sounded like he was going to cry. I stared at him for a minute. I looked up and found the light that shows that people are playing. "Game Over!" I called. The world started to turn black and I heard everyone asking what happened. I took my helmet off and saw Seamus and James almost going to punch Aleks. "Stop." I told them. They stared at me in confusion and pushed Aleks into his two friends. The three of them fell onto the floor. I helped Aleks up and looked at him. I held my hands up. "Show me your moves." I commanded. "What?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow. Causing his scar to move with it. One of his friends whispered something in his ear. "Oh." He whispered. He started punching my hands and kicking them. He seemed like a black belt in karate… "Stop." I told him. He did. I turned to Seamus and James and looked at them. "He might be able to help us…" I whispered. I turned back to Aleks and looked at him. "You're living with me now. Meet me at the flagpole after school. Come alone." I told him then walked out. "E-Eddie! Wait up!" I heard James and Seamus yelling behind me…


End file.
